wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Maiden of Virtue
Boss in Karazhan, she is a titan-like construct in The Guest Chambers. Bears a modeling resemblance to Ironaya of Uldaman. She is ironically put behind the rooms full of ladies of the night. Abilities * Health: 376,000 * Melee: Hits a warrior with 14,000 armor for 2500-3500 every 1.8 sec. with a normal hit, and for 4000-4800 with a crushing blow. * Holy Fire: 1 sec. cast, 2 sec. cooldown, consumes an enemy in flames for 3000-3500 fire damage, burning it and inflicting additional 1750 fire damage every 2 seconds over 12 sec. (DoT, dispellable). Blockable with Grounding Totem. Spell Reflection also works on it. Targets a random person not in melee range, pets are valid targets. The cooldown is indicative, she uses it at random intervals. * Holy Wrath: AoE chained holy damage, inflicting more damage for every target it hits. No cast time, 20 sec. cooldown. Similar to the ability High Priest Venoxis uses. Hits for around 2000 on the first target, 2900 on the second, 3800 on the third, 5400 on the fourth. * Repentance: Puts all players in a state of meditation, incapacitating them for up to 12 sec. Any damage caused will awaken the target. Also deals about 1500-2000 holy damage. She casts Repentance at random intervals, but no more often than 25 seconds. This effect cannot be dispelled, but certain abilities can make you immune to it (see below). Maiden's target, hopefully the main tank, is not affected by repentance. * Holy Ground: Waves of virtue emanate from the caster, infusing nearby ground with holy power, for 240-360 holy damage every 3 sec. 12 yards. Silences for 0.5 seconds every 1 second, preventing non-instant spellcasting. Breaks the Repentance stun. Quotes *Your behavior will not be tolerated *Cast out your corrupt thoughts *Impure thoughts lead to profane actions. *Ah ah ah... *your impurity must be cleansed. *This is for the best. *Death comes. Will your conscience be clear? Tips *Warriors who pop Berserker Rage can become immune to or break Repentance. The same applies to Beast Mastery hunters with The Beast Within. **Being Immune to the Repentance effect also prevents the 2k front-end damage. *A paladin who has cast Blessing of Sacrifice on the tank will be broken out of Repentance early by the damage sharing. *Spread out to mitigate the effect of Holy Wrath. *Fire protection pots are helpful against the Holy Fire as it does fire damage instead of the expected holy damage. *Warlocks can dispel Holy Fire with a Spellstone and/or Felhound. *Casting Dampen Magic on melee DPS reduces the Holy Ground tick damage to 150-200 so that single HoT, shadow priest, or feral druid can keep them alive pretty secure. *The Maiden is not immune to bleed effects of rogues and Feral Druids. *The rooms off the hallway prior to the Maiden do not need to be cleared. If you choose to skip them, be sure to hug the wall to your right or you risk drawing aggro from the mobs in the side rooms. The hallway and patrols are on a 60 minute timer. However, the servants quarters adds spawn quicker at 20-25 mins. *She's immune to Taunt, so don't use Power Word: Shield on the tank before the fight starts to enable faster rage generation to compensate. The usual rage generation, with charge and stance change is a good opening. Safest start is probably letting a hunter pull with Misdirection and Aimed Shot. *Amplify Magic is not a good idea at all, it appears to drastically up her damage. *Shamans can keep a Grounding Totem down. These will consume the holy fire spell making this event much easier. With 2 shamans continually keeping grounding totems down you can completely remove the holy fire debuff from this fight. Strategies Maiden of Virtue should be tanked where she is standing. It is suggested that the warrior tank have high maximum life, to prevent unlucky crit deaths during repentance. , Last Stand, Shield Wall, healing potions, warlock healthstones, and are all excellent tools to keep a tank up during unlucky repentances. Positioning Everyone must spread out to avoid chaining the Holy Wrath. All ranged DPS and healers should stand in front of a pillar each, alone, as shown in the diagram to the right. It is possible to position prior to the pull, so long as you stay near the wall. Do not come close to the platform until the combat is engaged. Run in after the tank has aggro to get LoS. There is enough room for everyone to place themselves like this. There is a large hitbox around her from which she can be hit by melee. It is not recommended to have more than 3 players in melee range as to avoid Holy Wrath on one of them chaining too high. Once the raid has been positioned correctly, and cleansers have line of sight to all characters, the only remaining issue is how to deal with her Repentance. Healing You will need at least two characters capable of decursing, and preferably 2 main healers, plus 1-2 backup heals. Dealing with Holy Fire Her Holy Fire ability is a fire attack, and can be resisted with the appropriate gear. However, stacking fire resist is not necessary due to the low rate of fire for this ability, and the randomness of the targeting. The DoT part of this ability needs to be instantly cleansed, so players must be positioned so that they can be cleansed by a nearby healer. Having one dedicated priest putting HoTs on the tank and simply dispelling holy fires is a good use of that healer. A shaman's grounding totem will "eat" a Holy Fire cast. If you have two shamans in your raid it eats about 70%-90% of all Holy Fires. When placing this totem take a step or two forward into the platform to place it. Place it each time the cooldown is up for maximum efficiency. In theory, one cleanser can keep the entire raid Holy Fire-free. This requires extremely careful placement though, as the cleanser will be at the maximum range of the players opposite him, and it's easy to be out of range. An acceptable positioning with two cleansers is to place them at opposite pillars, each covering half the raid. Dealing with Repentance * Paladin/Blessing of Sacrifice - It is possible to break Repentance using Blessing of Sacrifice to cause the Paladin to take damage when the tank is hit. This allows you to have a healer up during the 10 seconds everyone else is incapacitated. * Stacking HoT - If you have sufficient healers, you can stack heal over time spells on the tank, theoretically allowing you to ignore the issue for healing for the ten seconds. Only suggested if you possess many (non-paladin) healers and a well-geared tank, otherwise this should be a supplementary strategy to the other approaches. This also works well with the druids Swiftmend ability. It is recommended that at least one druid in this scenario keep lifebloom on the target. HoT timers are recommended. * Healers run in - This approach requires timing, and has the healers running into range of the consecration so that it removes Repentance. This requires a timing mod, and may not be 100% guaranteed, as her ability does not seem to be on an exact timer. * Tank drags the boss - In this case, the tank drags the boss near one of the stunned healers during the fight, thus removing their Repentance when she uses her Holy Ground ability. The drawback to this approach is that it may set off her chaining attack, and there is still a lag between the Repentance and the first heal landable. This is best combined with one of the above approaches. * Priest/Shadow Word: Death - If a Priest casts Shadow Word: Death on the Maiden during the 0.5 second cast of Repentance the backfiring damage will break the Repentance. This requires a timing mod, keeping the Maiden as the target (or using a focus macro) during the time she could cast Repentance and of course a fast reaction by the priest. Obsolete Strategies It is no longer possible to have a designated tank for her Holy Fires. Additionally, it is not possible to range them or avoid them via line of sight. Treeform Druids are no longer immune to Repentance ability. These changes were made in patch 2.0.10. She cannot be reset by running out of the fight, and will follow you to the entrance of Karazhan. The perils of repentance and having anyone but the MT becoming the target of Maiden during the Repentance phase are over, as her current target is not affected by the AoE (no damage or stun). Loot External links AmpWoW Karazhan Boss Strats Page Bosskillers Maiden of Virtue Collection Maiden of Virtue Raid Strategy MMO-Champion.com Karazhan Strategy guide guild guide * Melee view kill from WarCry.com *Maiden Kill (Hunter PoV) Fist of Entropy, Wildhammer-US (High quality video) Category:Stone Giants Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Karazhan